SoonHoon
by oxapium
Summary: kumpulan oneshoot soonhoon
1. BrotherZone

"Kalian... Benar-benar sangat jahat!"

Seru Jihoon setelah mendengar keputusan telak dari mulut ayahnya.

Dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata, Jihoon berlari keluar meninggalkan meja makan. Berlari sejauh mungkin, berharap dengan itu dia akan benar-benar terlepas dari mereka yang selalu menyakitinya.

' _Mereka pasti sangat menyayangiku, hingga memberiku banyak kesempatan untuk menderita'_

Lee Jihoon, umur 24 tahun. Pria manis yang sudah menjadi kekasih Kim Mingyu selama dua tahun terakhir. Tahun ini berencana untuk menikah tapi gagal karena kakak tirinya, Jeon-- Lee Wonwoo, menyukai kekasihnya dan ingin menikah dengannya.

Mendengar kekasihmu yang akan menikah dengan orang lain--apalagi dengan kakak tirimu-- pasti sangat menyakitkan. Bukan tak mau mengalah, ia bahkan selalu mengalah atas apa yang menimpanya. Bukankah seharusnya yang lebih tua yang harus mengalah? Kenapa harus selalu dia yang mengalah?

Pertama, ia mengalah untuk menempati kamar yang sempit setelah hari pertama kepindahan Wonwoo dan Eommanya. Padahal sebelumnya ia menempati kamar yang luas, yang sekarang ditempati oleh Wonwoo.

Kedua, ia mengalah atas semua fasilitas yang diberikan ayahnya kepada mereka. Cenderung tidak mendapatkan apa-apa karena Wonwoo yang merebut semuanya.

Ketiga, ia mengalah atas semua yang seharusnya menjadi haknya, kini malah menjadi hak Wonwoo.

Keempat, dia mengalah atas semua tuduhan ayahnya atas kesalahan yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Dan berakhir dengan dia yang diberi hukuman atau dipukul jika ayahnya dalam mood buruk.

Jihoon mengalami itu semua setiap hari semenjak Wonwoo datang bersama ibunya.

Apakah Wonwoo masih kurang cukup membuatnya menderita? Kenapa harus Mingyu yang dia ambil? Kenapa tidak barang atau hal lain yang biasanya dia rebut? Kenapa selalu Jihoon yang harus mengalah? Kenapa?!

Dan Mingyu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia menolak, Tuan Lee akan menghancurkan perusahaan dan keluarganya.

Jujur saja, Jihoon sudah dari dulu merasa muak dengan semua drama dan penderitaan yang datang silih berganti menghampirinya. Maka tanpa ragu, dengan wajah yang semakin basah oleh air mata, ia menambah laju berlarinya menuju aspal dengan coretan putih yang sering menjadi sarana kendaraan untuk lewat.

Semakin dekat, lima langkah lagi ia akan berhasil mempertemukan tubuhnya dengan besi besar yang melaju kencang di depannya.

Namun lengan kekar yang entah datang darimana, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari truk besar yang nyaris menabraknya. Tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa pemilik lengan kekar tadi di trotoar--setidaknya sudah tidak di tengah jalan.

Jihoon menganggkat kepalanya, hanya untuk sekedar mencari tau siapa orang yang ' _baik hati'_ menolongnya. Saat netra kembar itu bertabrakan, dirinya membeku. Bukan, Jihoon bukan jatuh cinta seperti cerita klasik--yang jatuh cinta setelah diselamatkan dari kecelakaan-- tapi karena orang di bawahnya ini adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal. Melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, membuat Jihoon kembali merasakan panas pada matanya. Tanpa sungkan, ia meraung pilu dan memukuli dada pria di bawahnya--tanpa berpikir untuk mengubah posisi agar lebih nyaman-- dan melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Kau sudah tau, Jihoon-ie? Tenanglah, ada aku yang sama sepertimu."

Ujar pria itu sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jihoon. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang bahkan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Karena orang yang mengatakannya pun sama sepertinya, hatinya hancur dan Jihoon yakin dia pun juga ingin menangis.

Kali ini Jihoon mulai tenang, sudah tidak meraung dan memukul, tapi tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pria di bawahnya, sesekali terdengar sesenggukan. Ia harus kuat-- setidaknya pura-pura kuat-- seperti pria di bawahnya ini.

Dia--Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung-- yang selama ini dikenal Jihoon sebagai kekasih dari kakak tirinya, Wonwoo. Dan dia salut pada Soonyoung yang terlihat kuat di luar, seakan hatinya tidak sakit setelah mendengar keputusan dari orang yang dicintainya yang ingin menikah dengan orang lain.

Dan bertemu disaat situasi seperti ini, Jihoon bersyukur dalam hati.

Tapi tunggu...

Situasi seperti ini?

Jihoon secara tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan bangun dari tubuh Soonyoung setelah sadar posisi mereka. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi.

Jihoon berdiri kikuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menggumamkan kata maaf, pipinya terasa panas. Soonyoung ikut bangun lalu menepuk-nepuk setelannya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Setelah selesai, dirinya mendekati Jihoon sambil tertawa, tidak keras tapi mampu membuat Jihoon semakin malu.

"Eiy kenapa menunduk? _Kajja_ , kita pulang--ke rumahku."

Ujar Soonyoung yang sepertinya mengerti jika sekarang Jihoon sedang malu. Dan menawarkan pulang ke rumahnya, dia serius. Sebab Soonyoung mengerti, Jihoon sedang tidak baik-baik saja untuk kembali ke rumah ayahnya. Pun Jihoon tidak bisa menolak. Mengingat ia tidak membawa apa-apa saat berlari dari rumah. Ia terlalu _shock_ , sebab yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah rasa sakit yang berdenyut di dadanya dan ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

Setibanya di rumah Soonyoung, Jihoon tak lantas masuk. Ia masih ragu, sedikit takut juga sebab ini rumah Soonyoung sendiri. Yang artinya mereka akan berdua di dalam sana. Meskipun Jihoon sudah lama mengenal Soonyoung, tetap saja masih ada keraguan yang ia rasakan.

Soonyoung yang sudah selesai membuka pintu, menoleh ke belakang. Mengajak Jihoon untuk masuk sebab udara sudah mulai terasa dingin. Seakan mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan cal-- _ah_ , mantan calon iparnya, Soonyoung tersenyum maklum lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat Jihoon tenang sekaligus lega.

"Walaupun aku sudah berakhir dengan Wonwoo, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Jadi, kemarilah, udara sudah mulai menusuk kulit"

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun Jihoon tinggal bersama Soonyoung. Selama itulah mereka mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Jihoon seakan musnah dari kehidupan keluarga Lee, dan Soonyoung terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat kejadian setahun silam.

Mereka kini seakan memulai hidup baru. Soonyoung yang setiap harinya sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya, dan Jihoon yang sibuk menjadi sekretaris Soonyoung. Ya, Soonyoung memutuskan memberi Jihoon pekerjaan.

" _Agar kau bisa menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau mampu bahagia tanpa adanya orang-orang jahat itu_ "

Kata Soonyoung saat itu.

Jihoon sangat berterimakasih pada Soonyoung. Sebab Soonyoung seperti payung di hidupnya. Yang datang dan melindungi dari hunjaman air yang mengenai tubuhnya. Jika disuruh menghitung, mungkin Jihoon tidak sanggup karena sudah terlalu banyak Soonyoung memberinya bantuan dan kebaikan.

Dan sampai sekarang pun, mereka masih tinggal bersama. Soonyoung benar-benar memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seorang adik. Hingga membuat Jihoon lupa akan adanya penderitaan yang dulu dialaminya. Bersama Soonyoung, Jihoon dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah, kakak, sekaligus adik. Kadang Soonyoung akan bersikap sangat dewasa dan bijaksana seperti seorang ayah. Kadang dia bersikap gentle seperti seorang kakak, dan akan bersikap manja pada Jihoon disaat tertentu seperti seorang adik.

Intinya, Jihoon merasa sangat bersyukur sudah mengenal Soonyoung. Begitupun Soonyoung yang bersyukur mempunyai Jihoon sebagai adiknya. Mereka saling bersyukur atas kehadiran mereka di sisi masing-masing. Yang saling melengkapi dan menguatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**


	2. Ghost

Hai. Namaku Lee Jihoon. Umur 23 tahun. Disini aku ingin membagi kisahku pada kalian yang membaca ini. Ku harap kalian sudi membacanya sampai selesai.

Kisahku ini berawal dari delapan tahun silam. Tepatnya saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Malam itu aku di rumah sendirian. Ayah dan ibuku pergi ke luar kota sedangkan kakakku pergi ke rumah temannya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, suasana rumah masih biasa saja. Akupun tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan saat sedang menonton ataupun makan malam sendirian.

Namun, ketika tepat jam 10.10 malam, aku yang berencana begadang--maraton drama--, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa yang tidak biasa. Seperti ada yang sedang memperhatikanku, tapi mustahil sebab hanya ada aku di rumah ini. Akupun hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak peduli.

Satu jam berlalu, dan aku masih merasakannya walaupun sudah berusaha mengabaikannya. Namun, kali ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi untuk mengabaikannya sebab kini aku merasakan seperti ada orang yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku mencoba tenang, seolah-olah tidak merasakan apa-apa. Padahal saat itu aku merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyentuh leher dan tengkuk ku.

Sedari kecil aku memang sudah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang tak kasat mata, bahkan pernah berpikir untuk membuka mata batinku, tapi tidak pernah tersampai. Maka dari itu, aku bersikap biasa saja karena memang aku tidak merasa takut. Hanya suasananya saja yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Karena sudah tidak tahan akan rasa penasaran yang sudah satu jam lalu kupendam, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanyaku dengan nada tenang. Karena jika aku gugup, ' _makhluk itu'_ akan merasa senang dan semakin menggangguku. Aku menunggu beberapa detik, tidak ada jawaban. Dan tak lama kemudian, suasana kembali normal serta tidak ada lagi yang memeluk dan menciumi leherku. Benar kan kataku? Jika kau tenang, ' _dia_ ' tidak akan menggangumu.

Dan karena situasi yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk begadang, akupun merebahkan tubuhku untuk tidur.

Ghost

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan leher yang kaku dan punggung yang terasa pegal. Mungkin saat tidur aku salah posisi, pikirku waktu itu. Tapi saat ingin mandi, aku melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin. Dan seketika aku terpaku, di sekitar leherku, terdapat seperti ruam yang bewarna merah. Walaupun saat itu aku masih berusia 15 tahun, tapi aku sudah sangat tau apa nama ruam di leherku. _Kissmark_.

Dan aku mencoba tak ambil pusing untuk itu. Sebab tadi malam aku sudah menduganya. Sensasi dingin di leher dan tengkukku tadi malam pasti bibir dari ' _dia_ ' yang membuat tanda ini. Huft, terpaksa hari itu aku harus memakai baju _turtle neck_. Padahal langit sedang cerah.

Keputusanku untuk menanyainya kemarin malam ternyata salah besar. Sebab malam itu, ' _dia_ ' menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Tertanggal 17, hari jumat, aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Dan seperti kemarin, suasana di kamarku seketika berubah tepat jam 10.10 malam. Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal pernah ingin membuka mata batinku. Apa kalian tau? Wujudnya sungguh membuatku ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku saat itu.

Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahku ketika melihatnya saat itu, aku hanya ingat jika aku sangat mual. Dan selang beberapa detik, ' _dia_ ' menghilang. Mungkin tersinggung dengan ekspresiku saat melihatnya, entahlah. Aku tidak peduli dan cepat-cepat menggulung tubuhku dengan selimut untuk tidur. Mencoba melupakan apa yang malam itu aku lihat.

Malam selanjutnya, aku tidur lebih awal sebab tubuhku sangat lelah. Dan entah pada pukul berapa, aku terbangun karena dekapan hangat. Sebelum membuka mata, aku terdiam terlebih dahulu. ' _Siapa_?'. Tidak mungkin kakakku atau orangtuaku sebab lengan kekar yang mendekapku ini bukanlah milik ayahku ataupun kakakku.

' _Apa mungkin dia? Tapi bukankah seharusnya terasa dingin?'_ aku masih berdebat dengan hatiku. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka mata, jika memang benar ' _dia_ ' dan wujud aslinya, aku akan berteriak agar dia pergi.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dada seorang pria yang sangat bidang. Seketika aku panik sebab ' _dia_ ' memiliki dada yang berlubang--seperti tertembak. Jika bukan ' _dia_ ' lalu siapa yang memelukku?. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendongak. Dan netraku langsung bersitatap dengan mata minimalis yang juga sedang menatapku. Seketika rasa panik ku menguap.

Jujur, saat itu aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk bertanya. Sebab yang sedang kulihat saat itu adalah wajah pria yang sangat tampan. Aku pria dan aku mengakui jika pria ini sangat tampan. Dia mempunyai alis tegas, mata sipit sangat seksi ketika menatapku, pipi yang tembam, dan bibir semi tebal yang menggoda. Ugh, astaga _Lee Jihoon, apa yang kau pikirkan_?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku cepat. Sebab situasinya sangat membingungkan. Aku ingin berontak melepaskan dekapan hangat itu tapi tubuhku tidak sejalan dengan otakku. Ingin mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya pun tak sanggup apalagi berteriak, _ugh_. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku hanya diam mematung memandangi wajah itu entah berapa lama, sampai tidak sadar keesokan harinya aku sudah terbangun dengan bibir yang bengkak.

Sial, aku bahkan harus menahan malu saat teman-teman menggodaku, berkata bahwa semalam aku berciuman panas dengan seseorang hingga membengkak keesokan harinya. Ciuman pantatku, aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa malam itu. _Eh_? Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak berharap, oke? Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saat itu.

Ghost

Apa kalian sudah bosan? Hei, aku bahkan baru menulis awal mulanya saja, belum malam selanjutnya hingga terhitung delapan tahun lamanya.

Baiklah, karena kalian sudah bosan, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Tapi hanya kejadian yang menurutku paling berkesan saja. Jika kalian tidak mau melanjutkan membacanya, tak apa, kalian tinggal menekan tombol _back_ dan mencari cerita yang lebih menarik.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya sejak malam itu, dan aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran _dirinya_. _Dia_ akan datang tepat pukul 10.10 malam, seperti biasa. Kadang berwujud asli, kadang berwujud pria tampan, yang sudah kuketahui bahwa wajah tampannya itu adalah wajahnya saat masih hidup dan wujud aslinya adalah keadaan saat _dia_ meninggal.

Aku pernah bertanya di suatu malam, bagaimana bisa _dia_ semengerikan itu, tapi _dia_ tidak mau menjawab, hanya diam lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu, _dia_ tidak mau berbagi kisahnya, dan aku menghargainya. Akupun tak ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan obrolan sampai kantuk menyerangku.

Dan terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang tak sama seperti semalam. Yah, aku juga sudah tau jika _dia_ sangat suka menjamah tubuhku ketika aku tidur. Seperti memberi _kissmark_ , mencium bibirku, atau mendekapku semalaman. _Dia_ mengakuinya sendiri. Dan aku tak masalah, jika masih dalam hal wajar.

Dan karena sudah sangat terbiasa, akupun tidak risih jika _dia_ menciumku, memelukku, bahkan menyentuhku. Aku menjadi sering begadang untuk mengobrol atau saling menyentuh dengannya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi lambat laun, aku memang bisa menyentuhnya. Hal yang mustahil memang, mengingat dia yang hanya jiwa, sedangkan diriku adalah raga dan jiwa. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak ambil pusing dan tetap menikmati waktu kita berdua.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, saat aku menulis cerita pendek ini, dia masih bersamaku. _Dia_ sekarang memelukku dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di bahuku, sesekali mengecup leherku.

Hoaammm, mataku sudah memberat. Sampai disini dulu aku bercerita. Mungkin akan ku lanjutkan di waktu yang akan datang. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

"Soonyoung... Aku sudah mengantuk, peluk aku sampai tidur ya"

Ujarku pada pria tampan di sampingku ini yang hanya bisa kulihat sendiri.

End

Oxa's note:

Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyataku yang lalu kukembangin loh pemirsa. Banyak ngayalnya sih sbenernya hehe :")

(Oxa¥11.03.18)

Omake

Setelah memastikan Jihoon terlelap, perawat ber name tag Jeon Wonwoo itupun mengunci pintu ruang pengawas lalu melangkah keluar dari gedung tinggi yang berlabel RUMAH SAKIT JIWA DIAMOND untuk pulang ke rumahnya.


End file.
